The present invention relates generally to medical treatments. More specifically, the present invention relates to medical fluid treatments, such as the treatment of renal failure and fluid removal for congestive heart failure.
Hemodialysis (“HD”) in general uses diffusion to remove waste products from a patient's blood. A diffusive gradient that occurs across the semi-permeable dialyzer between the blood and an electrolyte solution called dialysate causes diffusion. Hemofiltration (“HF”) is an alternative renal replacement therapy that relies on a convective transport of toxins from the patient's blood. This therapy is accomplished by adding substitution or replacement fluid to the extracorporeal circuit during treatment (typically ten to ninety liters of such fluid). That substitution fluid and the fluid accumulated by the patient in between treatments is ultrafiltered over the course of the HF treatment, providing a convective transport mechanism that is particularly beneficial in removing middle and large molecules (in hemodialysis there is a small amount of waste removed along with the fluid gained between dialysis sessions, however, the solute drag from the removal of that ultrafiltrate is not enough to provide convective clearance).
Hemodiafiltration (“HDF”) is a treatment modality that combines convective and diffusive clearances. HDF uses dialysate to flow through a dialyzer, similar to standard hemodialysis, providing diffusive clearance. In addition, substitution solution is provided directly to the extracorporeal circuit, providing convective clearance.
Home hemodialysis (“HHD”) has declined in the last twenty years even though the clinical outcomes of this modality are more attractive than conventional hemodialysis. One of the drawbacks of home hemodialysis is the need for a dedicated water treatment, which includes equipment, water connection and drainage. Installing and using those components is a difficult and cumbersome task that can require a patient's home to be modified. Nevertheless, there are benefits to daily hemodialysis treatments versus bi- or tri-weekly visits to a treatment center. In particular, a patient receiving more frequent treatments removes more toxins and waste products than a patient receiving less frequent but perhaps longer treatments, leading to a healthier, more energetic person.